The 23rd Hunger Games
by the mysterious percy purse
Summary: SYOT now closed. Tributes - you are running out of time. You have twelve hours to figure it out. Then your world will be turned upside down - literally. The arena is full of treachery and quite deceptive. If you get out, you will never, ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, this is my first story. Yes, This is an SYOT. Yes, it is currently open. I do need all the tributes. Also, (if you have a Polyvore) I will make your tribute a set, Reaping, Interviews, and Training. I will allow my fellow Polyvore-ers to vote on their favorite tribute. PM me with your tribute. Here's what I need:**

_Tribute Form Fill Out_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_District (Give your top two. First come first serve):_

_Appearance:_

_Background (Doesn't have to be wonderful, just believable):_

_Siblings:_

_Favored Weapons (Say, if your District 12 tribute doesn't hunt, he/she should not be skilled with a bow):_

_Personality:_

_Interview Angle:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Bloodbath tribute or not:_

**Okay, we've got that over with. Please, don't submit tributes you've already used. Also, if there is anything else you want me to know about your tribute, feel free to tell me.**

**Now I have to write something since I don't want to get in trouble.**

Welcome, welcome to the 23th Annual Hunger Games. The war has only been over for just over 20 short years, leaving some families still devastated and in shock. The Capitol is in full control of every District. Each one has its own special industry. The tributes from the Districts are skilled in their District's area of expertise, well, most are. This year's arena will turn your tributes' lives upside down, and I mean that quite literally. Continue to read and you'll find just how twisted the Capitol can be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have a very few number of tributes, maybe ten, maximum, and I know I haven't updated in a while, really sorry about that, so I'm thinking of just focusing on the tributes you gave me and work from there, okay? I have quite few of my own from a website called polyvore, so I'll just borrow from there. I'm not really going to spend a lot of time on them, just their Reapings and that'll be it.**

****District One Escort, Xaviera Tass POV

My hand hovers over the glass bowl containing the girls' names. "Ladies first!" I had called out just moments ago. My eyes scan the crowd, not really catching on anyone. It doesn't matter who I pull, there will be a volunteer. Who will it be? We all want to know. I'm putting my money on my own tributes, unlike District Twelve. Poor fellow down there, his tributes don't have a shot. I pull a slip of paper out of the sphere and slowly unfurl the paper with my well manicured fingers, which are bright yellow, matching my outfit, clothes, eyes, hair and all. Dyeing my skin never really appealed to me.

"Opal Celestine!" I read off the name.

Predictably, someone shouts "I volunteer as tribute." and swaggers onto the stage.

"And what is your name, darling?" I ask her.

"Hyacinth Solen," She states proudly. Then looking directly into the cameras, her face breaks into a dazzling smile and Hyacinth continues with an enthusiastic, "and I'm here to win!"

"Aren't we all." I mutter under my breath. I get that every year and the same line has gotten rather lackluster. "And now for the boys." A grin once again plasters itself across my face. "Shimmer Allens!" Again, I get the same "I volunteer!" as before.

"Who are you?" I inquire politely.

"Gleam Sommer." He states it loud and proud, and I'll admit, I'm probably going to put my money on him. He's in tip top shape, not that Hyacinth wasn't, but the males are often stronger, and Gleam is older. Both tributes are good looking. Easy to get sponsors for these two.

District Two Escort, Sadhbh Kasen POV

The girl tribute has already been replaced with a volunteer. By God, this one is a killer. It's the way the Victors from this District come out of the Games looking, and she goes in like this. Nothing against the male partner she's going to have, but this one is going to win, I can feel it. Her name is Evangeline Banks, and, according to her, she's the pride of her district.

Still lost in thought, I pull the name for the male tribute. No one volunteers. _Odd_, I think. Then I look up and see why. This boy, Augustin Fer, was probably this year's volunteer. He towers over me, and I admit, he's quite scary looking.

"Shake hands, you two."

In District Three

The girls huddle together in clumps; no one wants to be chosen. A name is called, and everyone is in shock. _It was rigged_, you can hear them whisper. _No way in hell could it actually have been her._ She walks up to the stage without any hesitation, head held high. _If it is my fate to die, I will die. This happened for a reason. It is my destiny._ She thinks. Fate. What a silly thing. This girl is from the upper class of Three, and not just any part of the upper class. She is the mayor's daughter herself. Esther Willis is not the only child of the mayor. She has two brothers, all raised by her mother. They had enough for three children. Being the mayor's daughter, there would always be enough.

Their blue skinned escort pulled the male tribute. "Colin Morse!" No one special. Just an average boy with average friends and an average name. Forgettable. They were on the road to death, the pair of them, and they knew it.

Colin had a few tearful goodbyes, by the look of it. Esther had a straight face, still stony, but possibly a little worse for the wear. Had anyone even bothered to say goodbye? Her token, an intricate bracelet with half a dozen sparkling gems glittered on her wrist. Definitely wasn't there before, so someone must have come to her.

Oceus Titan

I sit on the couch in the Justice building waiting for my family, and hopefully Pluta, my best friend (and crush) to come and see me off. My district partner's name is Pandora Rylant, and even though she was a volunteer, she'll be an easy kill. She's pretty, very pretty, something which I have a weakness for and will probably be my downfall, but a huge ditz and an absolute idiot.

Gelta and Soah, my two older sisters rush in, Kai and Dela not far behind them. I volunteered for them. I had to. Being thee father figure in my household since both my parents are dead, it is probably hard for them to see me go. At eighteen years old I have a good chance at winning and gently assure them of that. Gelta, trying to be strong for all of us gives me my father's ring.

"A token," she whispers in my ear. "you can take one thing from home." Then she stands up straight, thumps me on the back and says, "We should probably go. After all, Pluta's waiting outside and we wouldn't want to disappoint her by taking up all the goodbye time.

Dela, my youngest sibling says "You're coming back, brother. You have to. You're strong!" And then Soah picks her up, just as a tear trickles from Dela's eye.

Pluta bursts into the room almost as soon as my siblings leave. "OhmyGodyouactuallyvolunteere dIcan'tbelieveyouyou'resostupidwhatamIgonnadowhen you'regone-" she takes a breath and slows down. "I thought you were kidding. I didn't know you would actually go. I hate you! No I don't. But you're just leaving me here, and I'm so sorry I'm like this it's just, you're my best friend and this is really, really hard." She starts crying and seeing her like this, it just breaks my heart. I want to tell her I love her and I'm just about to say something when a peacekeeper strides in and grumbles "Times up." That's when I really cry. I shouldn't. I have to be strong in the Games. _I'm a career. I'm a career._ I remind myself._ I don't have emotions. I'm a killer. A killer through and through. Pull yourself together. You have to win._

**And on that note, I'm ending the chapter. I got to include Aezombie96's tribute Oceus Titan at the end there. I'll update soon!**

**xoxo,**

**more ideas than time**


End file.
